Behind These Grey Eyes
by KawaiiBerry-kun
Summary: Side-story to Time Traveler's Life, by KB-Chan. Reikyu, the narcoleptic, insightful shinigami, has a dark secret that he will never tell anyone, and it concerns his past from before he met Shiro. Take a stroll down Memory Lane with the narcolept himself.
1. Yoruichi Comes to Play!

**Yo, everyone. KawaiiBerry-Kun here... with the first story on this stupid account. Anyway... this is the side-story and a bit of back-story to what's going on with Reikyū in my sister's story, Time Traveler's Life. She told me she was busy with the other, and the computer troubles, so she's having me type it... Yay... *sarcastic finger circling as if it were a flag***

**Let's get this shit over with...**

**Bleach is not mine, but Kubo Tite's. If it were mine, THE NEW ARK IN THE MANGA WOULDN'T BE THERE. that is all.**

**Summary: **Let's go into the past to see what really happened to our favorite Narcoleptic Shinigami, Reikyū, and what it is that he avoids telling anyone about.

**Warning:** May contain spoilers for my sister's Fanfic, Time Traveler's Life. I suggest reading it if you have the chance. You don't? Go read it anyway.

* * *

><p>It was a bright and cheerful day at the Kuchiki manor. Servants were running around, cleaning up and preparing for the day's dinner, and Kuchiki Ginrei had decided he would stop by to see how his grandsons were doing. Beside him, his youngest grandson, Ryūrei, was clutching at his hakama pants, his drowsy gray eyes blinking at the passing scenery of the Kuchiki courtyard.<p>

Byakuya stood in the middle of the open space, a wooden bokken in his pale hands. He was in his slightly different Academy uniform, the sleeves rolled up so they were out of the way. He was practicing his Zanjutsu forms, and he was sweating just a bit from exertion. Ginrei walked up to his only other grandson and nodded his head.

"Impressive, you've been working hard, Byakuya!" Byakuya sighed and wiped away the droplets of sweat running down his face. He smiled and ran over to his grandfather.

"Grandfather, I see you're visiting the Manor!" he called and looked down at his grandfather's side. His smile disappeared and an indifferent look overcame his features. "What are _you_ doing up?" Ryūrei shuffled his feet, glancing at the ground below them.

"I wanted to see Byakuya-Nii-Sama..." he frowned and Ginrei set his hand on the young boy's head.

"Byakuya, be nicer to your brother." He frowned as well. "Even in his current state, he's still a child, and he will be curious." Byakuya looked up at him and nodded.

"Alright, Grandfather. I'll be nicer." he said as if he was given an order. Ryūrei looked up and smiled brightly.

"Is Byakuya-Nii-Sama training to be like Granddaddy?" He asked with all the cuteness that a six-year-old Kuchiki could muster (which for this particular Kuchiki... was quite a lot). "I wanna train as well!"

"No, Ryūrei." Byakuya firmly stated. "You're too young, too weak, and too unstable." To that Ginrei nodded.

"It may seem unfair now, Ryūrei, but it's the truth. Maybe in a few years." He patted the boy's head, whom just frowned and yawned, starting to fall asleep clinging to Ginrei's leg. "By the way, Byakuya, can you finish up today's training?" He asked, picking up the now-asleep Ryūrei "You have a guest." Byakuya looked at his grandfather with a surprised sort of look.

"A guest?" he blinked as a woman's breasts pressed against his cheek, a look of pure irritation evident on his face. "So it was you, Were-Cat!" he exclaimed, swinging his bokken at her, as she just laughed and flipped away.

"Calling me a were-cat's not a very nice greeting, Bya-bo! And with how loud you're being, you're gonna wake your brother up." she chimed. "To think I came here to play with you!"

"Silence!" he shouted, scowling at her. "When have I cared about my brother waking up? And since when did I ask for you to come and 'play'?" Ryūrei rubbed his eyes and turned to watch the exchange, still half asleep. "Besides, I'm the next head of the Kuchiki family, I don't need to play!"

"Really?" Yoruichi asked, shunpoing over to steal his ribbon, earning an amused giggle from the youngest Kuchiki. As his hair fell down, Byakuya swung the bokken again at her.

"Bitch!" he shouted as she shunpoed up onto the roof, waving the ribbon back and forth as if it were a flag, laughing.

"I fear for the future of the Kuchiki family if a little girl can steal your hairband while just playing!" she teased as Byakuya glared at her, seemingly with the full intent to kill.

"Don't you dare move, Shihōin Yoruichi! I'll use my shunpo to-"

"Run, Yoru-Chan! Run!" Ryūrei squealed, seeing this as a game. "Don't let him get it!" he smiled as Yoruichi just laughed.

"Kuchiki Byakuya, you lost~" She chimed and seemingly vanished. A dark aura then emanated from the next head.

"I see..." He said, head low as he started to stand up straight. "You both want to really tick me off!" His grip on the bokken tightened. "Very well. Then I will have to show her... that my shunpo surpassed hers long ago! And then I'll deal with you, Ryūrei!" he shouted as he shunpoed off, Ryūrei burying his face into Ginrei's haori from the small gust of wind that came, then blinked up at his Grandfather, whom just sighed.

"My, my. Byakuya would improve greatly if he didn't get worked up so easily." he commented and patted Ryūrei's head.

"He's not gonna hurt Yoru-Chan, right?" The youngest Kuchiki exclaimed, and Ginrei just smiled reassuringly.

"No, he's never going to catch her." He chuckled. "Come on, let's head inside."

"Yeah! Maybe we can eat chocolates together! Or draw!" The young boy chimed as his grandfather carried him inside.

"Haha! I'll think about it." The Kuchiki head laughed at how different the two brothers were, opening up the door and stepping in with his youngest grandson.

* * *

><p>That was a long time ago... maybe sixty years... give or take. I still hate that name. Ryūrei. I haven't gone by that name for a very long time, ever since I ran away... and met Shūhei. I've gone by a different name, one he gave me, that other man, the one with the brown hair and the kind eyes. Hakusha Reikyū. That's my name now. I will never go by my old name again, and hopefully I won't have to see him ever again.<p>

I'm writing this down so that after I'm gone, people can understand. Byakuya is- no, he was my brother, but now, I just go on in life. I wonder if he even misses me? I doubt it. He hated me. According to him, it was my fault that mother was dead. She died giving me life, although it's a bit fractured. And then Father... I don't really remember him. He was killed a few days after I was born. Byakuya probably blames that on me as well. He blames everything on me. I bet he also blames Hisana's death on my vengeful spirit! HA! Well, good riddance to him. I'm going to just continue this path that I'm on and hope to god I don't have to deal with him ever again.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah... there we go. Perfectly retarded, I know. But a little bit fun to write. Hell, I think I'll continue this. If there's any confusion, just ask. I'll see if I can explain it a bit better.<strong>

**So... I'll try to get the chapters out... at least once a month. Sound good? Good. Not good? Too god-damn fucking bad, that's what i'm doing.  
><strong>

**KB-Kun Out.**


	2. Follow That Cat!

**Welcome back. Well, I shouldn't say THAT, so to say. Welcome ME back. Yeah. Got back from the hospital. Just a small thing, nothing serious. But typing with one hand. Yay. Co-workers suck ass sometimes. Ah well, what can I do about it? Nothing, absolutely nothing. But now I can honestly say that I hate my sister and her friend... drawing fucking chappies in sharpie on my cast... I hate/love you both. Yes, hate/love, because her friend is my friend too. You should check her out. Her username's deadblackkat. She's not the most... Time-oriented person, with very sporadic updates, but when she does, people love them. And the ideas she comes up with... Disclaimer time... Yay... *sarcastic finger twirl*  
><strong>

**Bleach is not mine, but Kubo Tite's. If it were mine, THE NEW ARK WOULD HAVE HAD RUKIA IN IT SOONER. Oh and she would NOT have those gloves. That is all.**

**Summary: **Let's go into the past to see what really happened to our favorite Narcoleptic Shinigami, Reikyū, and what it is that he avoids telling anyone about.

**Warning:** May contain spoilers for my sister's Fanfic, Time Traveler's Life. I suggest reading it if you have the chance. You don't? Go read it anyway. Now.

* * *

><p>It was mid-day in the Kuchiki mansion as Ryūrei ran around in the gardens, chasing after a butterfly. He was laughing as he ran around, jumping occasionally, but not too often. He smiled as he caught the delicate creature and opened up his hands for the butterfly to start crawling up his arm, and onto his head. He giggled with a childish innocence as Byakuya walked in, talking to a few of the servants about plans for today.<p>

"Then the main room must be completely clean, and make sure that Ryūrei has on his best kimono-" he cut himself off as he saw the now-filthy boy lightly petting a black cat.

"Pretty kitty. Pretty kitty~" he chimed as the cat purred, the butterfly still on his head as he yawned lightly.

"Please excuse me." Byakuya said lightly and went over to Ryūrei and grabbed his wrist, the cat and the butterfly taking off. "What did I tell you about being out here?" He frowned, glaring at his younger brother, whom looked down at the ground.

"Not to..." He mumbled.

"And do you remember _WHY_?" Byakuya's grip on his wrist tightened.

"Because I could fall asleep at any moment and accidentally reveal myself to the others outside the walls..." He recited in a monotone voice. "What is outside the walls? Can I go out once?" he asked. "I wanna see where you go all day!"

"No." Byakuya stated firmly, letting go of the younger boy's wrist. "Get back inside and get cleaned up. Now."

"Yes, _Bya-bo_." Ryūrei smirked lightly and ran off before Byakuya could say anything, heading to his room and shutting the door, yawning lightly. "Stupid Nii-Sama..." he grumbled as he looked up at his window, which was normally always closed, but this time, it was wide open. He never paid it much attention, but something made him look up to it, a black cat.

"Nya~" The cat meowed and stretched on the windowsill.

"Yoru-Chan!" Ryūrei smiled happily and looked towards the door before blocking it with whatever he could push in front of it, then going back to look up at the window. He yawned again but pinched himself to keep himself awake and frowned. "Wait there Yoru-Chan! I'll reach you!" He called as he pulled over a chair and climbed up on it to try to reach the window, climbing up on the chair as it tipped and crashed, Ryūrei clinging to the windowsill and pulling himself up as the cat jumped off and went off.

"H-Hey! Yoru-Chan! Wait up!" he called as he looked down at the ground and blew a stray strand of hair out of his face, then started to climb down, hanging from the opposite side and dropping down. "Made it!" he smiled and brushed himself off before looking around at the unfamiliar area. "Uhm... I think she went this way!" He smiled and ran off into the streets.

* * *

><p>One of the servants heard the crash and immediately went to investigate, knocking on the door to Ryūrei's room. "Master Ryūrei, are you alright?" She asked, and not receiving an answer shrugged it off as if it was normal for him to not answer, which it was, considering his periodic 'naps'. She continued on her way and passed by Byakuya. He stopped her in the hall.<p>

"You checked on him?" he asked, looking over at her, cold, but concerned.

"Yes I did. He didn't answer, but I thought that was normal." she replied and his eyes slightly widened and then narrowed.

"Did you see him, though?" he asked, a bit sternly.

"N-no sir." she frowned ans Byakuya swiftly walked past her and towards Ryūrei's room, knocking on the door.

"Ryūrei, get up." he said, standing by the door, but didn't receive an answer. He grabbed the handle and tried to open the door, but found it was stuck on something, to which he knocked louder on the door. "Ryūrei! Get up!" He called, while trying to get the door open. "Unblock this door!" When he didn't get an answer, yet again, that's when he started to worry, grabbing his Zanpakutō, drawing it.

"Scatter, Senbonzakura." he said as the petals wore a hole in the door, large enough for the older Kuchiki to go through, which he did and his eyes widened at the sight of the empty room, inwardly panicking. He went over to the window and looked out and around, before leaving the room to a small group of servants muttering about the hole in the door.

"Start searching for him! NOW!" he shouted as they ran off. He as well went out searching as well, but couldn't find him at all. "RYŪREI!" He shouted as it had started to rain, continuing his search for his lost brother, inwardly blaming himself for not being the best brother he could have been.

* * *

><p>Ryūrei looked up at the sky as the rain started falling, extremely tired, but fighting off the urge to sleep before giving in a few steps later and collapsing on the ground in the middle of Seireitei, the rain continuing to fall on him.<p>

* * *

><p>Shunsui and Jūshirō were walking along the path to get back to their squad after the captain's meeting. They were chatting to each other before Jūshirō noticed something small lying on the ground, the colors black and what seemed like a very floral blue? Wait, a floral blue object?<br>"That's a child!" he exclaimed before running over, Shunsui following closely behind as they both knelt down next to the boy. Shunsui rolled the boy off of his side so he was facing the sky.  
>"He's freezing cold... and wet." He explained and Jūshirō was shocked.<br>"He was outside during that rain? Where's his family?" he exclaimed, picking up the small boy. "We're bringing him back to my squad." he stated, making little to no room for Shunsui to argue.  
>"Good idea. Nanao would throw a fit if I brought him there. Might actually make me to do work!" he chuckled before taking the boy from Jūshirō. "You're already sick enough... I'll carry him."<br>"Thank you, Shun." Jūshirō smiled lightly as they both walked off, Ryūrei in tow.

* * *

><p><strong>I would say that I feel sorry for Ryūrei, but I kinda don't, because i know what's going to happen later. And I don't feel bad for Byakuya either. Shouldn't be an ass to his little bro. But anyway...<strong>

**Read and Review please for...**

**Reviews take my mind off the pain of broken arm.**


	3. Mystery History

**Hello again, readers. Nice to see you today. And no, I'm not being sarcastic, I'm on a new medication for the pain! Apparently not only did I have a broken arm, but I bruised my ribs so... on pain medications. Hehe so now I'm sorry about this chapter if it seems rushed for it is... and I'm trying to get this thing submitted on the 28th like all of the other chapters. So I have a week to write this. Wish me luck.**

**Oh, by the way, Kat, Berry-Chan, I know I am going to hate you later for this, especially after I stop taking the medication, but...**

**The chappies and Seaweed Ambassadors you drew on my glow in the dark cast, they are endlessly entertaining. I shut off the lights, and they glow.**

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEWS AND THANK YOUS! I'll try to always acknowledge you, even when I'm off the meds.<strong>

**Mangafox: **you don't have to wait any more, for here it is.  
><strong>Konahita: <strong>thank you for the alert.  
><strong>Ryoshiro: <strong>same as Kona.  
><strong>AnonomousIsSleepy: <strong> see above two.  
><strong>Lacus01: <strong>Look up one line and follow the instructions stated there.

**Bleach is not mine, but Kubo Tite's. If it were mine, I would have the new chapters out twice weekly so you guys don't have to wait!**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: <strong>Let's go into the past to see what really happened to our favorite Narcoleptic Shinigami, Reikyū in his past, that he avoids telling anyone about.

**Warning:** May contain spoilers for my sister's Fanfic, Time Traveler's Life. I suggest reading it if you have the chance. Thank you!

**Note:** I put in little numbers in parenthesis after some things in the chapter. They sorta go in this style: 'text text text (#) [insert more text or punctuation here]' these are to elaborate on a few things in the story that I believe need to be explained. Okay? Okay! Let's get started now!

* * *

><p>Blurry grey eyes drowsily cracked open, staring up at an unfamiliar ceiling, then at the rest of the room around him. There wasn't much in the room at all to really look at, just a small window in the wall right above him, a side-table next to the bed with various medical supplies on it, and a table in the middle with what seemed like papers and such stacked up by it. There was a sliding door to the left of the table with the number '13' painted onto it, which confused the sleepy boy. What confused him even more was that he had no recollection of ever getting into a bed, let alone one with this soft of blankets...<p>

"Soft..." he murmured, pulling the covers up to his nose, fully intending to go back to sleep. His intentions, though, were shirt-lived as the door slid open and voices could be heard coming from the doorway, although the speakers were not yet visible. He sat up in the bed to hopefully be able to see them, but to no avail, just shadows on the wall showing their figures.

"I'm fine, Kiyone, Sentaro. I'm just checking up on him, not going for any supplies." one voice said calmly. It made Ryūrei think of how his grandfather used to speak, only much less gruff. Another voice chimed in, this one distinctly feminine.

"We could do that for you! You should be resting!" Another voice picked up almost immediately as the words left her mouth.

"We've even set up a bed for the boy and can move him so you can sleep properly, captain!" the female chimed in, and the shadow of someone waving their hand back and forth was seen on the wall.

"I'll move him!" she cried as the other man turned towards her.

"No, I can! I'm stronger!" the female turned to the second man.

"I have the mothering instinct needed to deal with a small child!"

"I'm a man! A boy needs a man to watch over them!"

"Let me do it!"

"No me!"

"Can you both please stop?" the first voice asked, holding up one of his hands up to try to calm down the two squabbling people. "Like I said, I will check up on him. You two stay out here. If anyone comes here looking for me, come and get me. I need you two to be able to do that much, alright?"

"Understood, captain!" the two said in unison as the first man seemed to smile.

"I'm glad." he turned around to walk into the room, spooking Ryūrei. He immediately lied back down and pulled the covers up over his head in an attempt to hide the fact that he was awake, let alone listening to their conversation. The sound of a chuckle broke what little silence had descended upon the room. Footsteps gradually came closer until they came to a stop and the covers were lightly pulled up, Ryūrei shutting his eyes tightly. "You don't have to pretend anymore, I know you are awake."

"No I'm not." Ryūrei stated, keeping his eyes shut, earning a small laugh in response.

"Then how did you know I had said something? (1)" He asked, catching the young boy off guard as to how to answer. There was a short amount of silence before Ryūrei spoke up.

"I'm sleep-talking." That earned him a light amount of laughter and a hand set on top of his head, ruffling his hair.

"Good answer." the man withdrew his hand and Ryūrei opened one eye to look at him. The man had a softer look to him, with kind, green eyes, long, white hair, and a smile on his face. He wore the same outfit that his grandfather used to wear all the time, only the white cloak-thing (2) had long sleeves. "Come on, sit up. You must be thirsty." The man said, reaching over to the side table to pick up a small tea set that he had brought in a little while earlier. Heeding to the kind man's offer, Ryūrei sat up, watching how he had put the tea leaves into the hot water.

"It's more hunger than thirst... but tea is nice! I used to have it all the time!" At that, the man looked over at him curiously, one eyebrow raised.

"Oh? Is that so? Well, I could always get you something." he smiled, setting down the pot and holding his hand out towards the boy. "My name is Ukitake Jūshirō. What's yours?" Ryūrei took the much-larger hand in his, smiling the entire time.

"I'm-!" he had started, but remembered that Byakuya didn't want anyone to know about him, so he had to think quick, pulling the first words that would've come to mind. "Daremo (3)." Jūshirō just laughed at that, shaking the boy's hand.

"Well, Daremo, nice to meet you." Ryūrei nodded and let go of the man's hand.

"Nice to meet you too, Ukitake-Sama." He bowed his head out of respect, Jūshirō waving his hands lightly in front of his chest.

"There's no need for the 'Sama'! Ukitake-San is fine, or Ukitake-taichō would work as well also." At that, Ryūrei's eyes widened.

"You're a captain then! I was right! Just like Bya- Kuchiki-taichō!" he exclaimed, setting his hands on his knees. The sudden outburst surprised Jūshirō and he blinked a few times before replying.

"You know Kuchiki-taichō?" Jūshirō asked, watching the boy closely as he seemed to catch the words in his mouth and then stare down at the blankets. '_he's hiding something... but what?_' he thought to himself. Ryūrei shifted slightly and then looked at the teapot.

"I think the tea's done!" he smiled, changing the subject. Jūshirō looked over at the teapot and checked, smiling lightly.

"You're right. It is. Any longer, and it would've been too strong." he poured two glasses of the liquid, adding some honey to both of them, then handed one to Ryūrei. "Here you are."

"Thank you sir." He took the glass within his hands and then the sound of chatter was heard from the door, immediately catching the boy's ears as he watched the door warily. Jūshirō saw this and turned to look at the door as well, watching it open to reveal his old friend trying to get Kiyone and Sentaro to stop listening in long enough for him to walk past.

"Stop for a second. He knew I was coming. You both know I won't hurt him." the new person said as Kiyone and Sentaro let him through. He had wavy-brown hair, a large straw hat, two pink pins in his ponytail, and a pink kimono draped over his shoulders, right over the same outfit that Jūshirō was wearing. His voice was a bit more gruff and masculine, compared to Jūshirō's. He smiled and took off his hat, walking over to both the boy and his friend, plopping the hat down on the boy's head. "You gave us quite the scare back there." Ryūrei squeaked lightly at the hat, pushing it up a bit to look at the new person, confused.

"What scare? I'm not scary! If I were scary, I'd be a big green lizard that tears down buildings and eats people! (4)" he exclaimed, causing both of the friends to laugh.

"He certainly is an interesting boy, isn't he, Shunsui?" Jūshirō smiled. Shunsui looked at his friend and nodded and sat down next to Jūshirō.

"Certainly is." he turned his head towards Ryūrei. "Do you have any idea how you got here?"

"Uhm..." That had caused Ryūrei to think for a little bit, trying to piece together how he might've gotten here in the first place, but pulling a blank. "No... why?"

"You were soaking wet, collapsed in the middle of the street." Jūshirō explained, now that his friend was here. "How did you even get into Seireitei in the first place?" Ryūrei tilted his head in confusion.

"Seireitei?" he asked as the two friends exchanged a glance and then looked back at him.

"You don't know where, or what, Seireitei is?" Shunsui asked, receiving a shake of the head from the boy. This surprised them both even more.

"It's this place here." Jūshirō started to explain, getting up to retrieve a map of soul society to show Ryūrei, pointing out the areas as he explains them. "This in the center is Seireitei. It's where the shinigami live. Outside the walls is Rukongai, where the souls live. There's a wall separating the two. Right here. See?" Ryūrei nodded.

"Uhuh. I see it." Jūshirō looked up briefly to observe the boy before going back to the map.

"There's four gates. Here, here, here, and here. Each of them are in the cardinal directions. So, my question is... how did you get in here?" Both Shunsui and Jūshirō watched the boy carefully to determine if he was lying or not. Did he break into Seireitei without anyone's notice? Ryūrei seemed to think for a second before smiling.

"I was born here! I haven't ever seen the gate before! Can we go visit it soon?" he smiled as the two shocked captains turned to each other, one thought going through their heads at the same time.

'_Who exactly is this kid?_'

* * *

><p>1. Come on, what child HASN'T done something like this at least once?<p>

2. He doesn't know what they are called, remember, he's not allowed out, so all of this is new to him. I know it's called a Haori.

3. Daremo is a joke off of 'Dare mo', or '誰も' meaning 'nobody' or 'no one', hence why Jūshirō laughed.

4. There is one monster that Japan created that is a big, green lizard... and if you don't know it, you fail. It's Godzilla.

**And there you go! I actually finished it on time! Yay! I can keep the 28-28-28 uploading date! Woo! By the way, these meds are great, but I can't wait to get off of them, because that means that I am healthy again.**


End file.
